WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!
by cinderella9056
Summary: Carly hires a P.I. to investigate Robin's life in Paris and Jax finds out he tells Robin who is angry. Why is Robin angry and what does she do? Will trouble follow? Who will help Robin?
1. Chapter 1

WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in late 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive. The Text Message Killer exists

CHAPTER ONE

Carly had hired a private investigator to investigate Robin and her life in Paris. She had the file in hand and didn't expect to find anything on Robin, but he brought back a folder on Robin, a thick folder. The P.I. had told her he had found a lot on Robin.

Carly couldn't wait to open it. She looked at the file and was about to open it when her cell phone rang and she answered it. It was Sonny telling her it was urgent for her to come to his house and it was about the boys. She dropped the file and raced out of her the suite and headed to Sonny's.

Jax came into the suite a little later and saw the file and picked it up and saw a name on it. Robin's name. Jax opened the file and was shocked at what he found. My God his wife had really done it this time, he needed to call Carly, but Carly was the first person he was going to call his wife and find out where she was.

Jax took out his cell phone and he dialed his wife and she picked it up, "Yes."

"Where are you?" Jax asked, trying to stay calm and not let her know how upset he was at her.

"At Sonny's. Michael came home from school with a black eye from fighting with a boy at school.

"Stay there. I will come over in few minutes. I need to talk to you, Sonny and Jason too. Don't ask please. I will see you in a little while." Jax hangs up the phone and calls Robin and tells her. "I hate to have to tell you this but Carly hired a Private Investigator to investigate your life in Paris."

"That bitch. Did she find out about what happened to me?"

"I looked in the file and I don't think she got a chance to read it, it wasn't opened all the way."

"Where is she?" Robin said, angry at Carly for doing this.

"She's at Sonny's. What are you going to do?" Jax asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm not sure, but I am sick and tired of this fighting with her and it stops now."

"I'm coming too. I will meet you there. Please wait for me if you get there before I do."

"Alright, but you will not stop me."

"I know and I understand you are angry. I also know this fighting and feud that my wife has against you is ridiculous. What happened is in the past and it should stay there."

"You tell that to Carly."

"I will. I support you. Carly went too far."

"I'm at my car so you better hurry up."

"Ok, bye."

"Okay, see you soon." Robin hangs up and gets in her car to drive to Sonny's.

Jax speeds toward Sonny's hoping that he gets to Sonny's before Robin. He understands that she is angry. He knows whatever she does to Carly she will deserve it. He loves Carly, but knows she went too far.

He pulls into Sonny's and notices Robin's car right behind him.

He gets out and waits for her and she walks up to him and he knows she is very angry and knows his wife is in for it.

They walk up the driveway and Max opens the door and is surprised to see Robin but not Jax because Carly told him that he was coming over.

Max said. "Dr. Scorpio let me announce you."

"No, I'll announce myself. Thanks anyway." She walks forward with Jax and Max behind her. She opens the door to the den. Carly, Jason and Sonny are surprised to see Robin.

Max says, "She wouldn't let me announce her."

"Leave Max." Robin says shocking everyone with her tone of voice. They could tell she was angry and Sonny nods his head and Max leaves.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"That bitch, you call a best friend, Jason. Now Carly I'm only going to say this once, so I would suggest you listen, You stay the hell away from me and if you hire a P.I. again to investigate my time in Paris I will destroy you and if you think that I can't you might want to ask Jax if I can. You ever get in my face again I will knock you on you on your ass and you will end up in the hospital because I will beat the shit out of you. Do you understand me, Carly?"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, yes I am. I am sick and tired of this vendetta you have against me it is over or I will destroy you understand that Carly."

"Who do you think you are? You can't destroy me. I will have your ass in a sling—" That's as far as she got when Robin scissor kicked her and sent her flying across the room shocking Jason and Sonny more than they were already shocked from Robin threatening Carly.

Robin walked over to Carly and told her in a deadly voice. "You ever go up against me or hire someone to investigate my past in Paris which is none of your damn business what I did or did not do in Paris and I will destroy you if you don't leave me the hell alone."

"What's in that file I have huh, Robin. I will be reading it soon and you can't stop me."

"You mean this file, Carly?" Jax says holding it in his hands.

"Give me that, Jax."

Jax hands it to Robin and says, "You had no business hiring a P.I. to investigate Robin and if you go after Robin again or try to find out her past, I will divorce you. I'm tired of your vendetta against Robin. Your choice is simple leave Robin alone or I will divorce you if you don't, so if you want to lose me keep this vendetta with Robin going. Now Carly what's your choice? Do I call Alexis and have her handle our divorce or are you going to leave Robin alone?"

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in late 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are alive. The Text Message Killer exists

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Jax hands it to Robin and says, "You had no business hiring a P.I. to investigate Robin and if you go after Robin again or try to find out her past, I will divorce you. I'm tired of your vendetta against Robin. Your choice is simple leave Robin alone or I will divorce you if you don't, so if you want to lose me keep this vendetta with Robin going. Now Carly what's your choice? Do I call Alexis and have her handle our divorce or are you going to leave Robin alone?"

"You can't be serious Jax, you love me." Carly said, having a hard time believing that Jax would divorce her because of her hatred for Robin.

"Yes, I do love you, but I'm tired of you blaming Robin for every little thing that's goes wrong in your life so think carefully are you going to be civil to Robin or do I call Alexis."

"Jax, how can you take her side? I am your wife you are supposed to be on my side." Carly said, pretending to be hurt which part of her was.

"Not when you go too far, and you have. I am sick and tired of you hating Robin and this was the final straw. You were in the wrong years ago when you went after Jason using Michael to get him, but he loved Robin and you should have respected that, but no you didn't he thought you were his friend so he helped you. You should never have went to him, you destroyed Robin and Jason and you knew exactly what you were doing driving them apart. I thought you had changed, but this hatred that you have for my friend Robin has shown me that you haven't changed so if you want to continue to be my wife I would suggest you forget about your hatred for Robin. So what's it going to be, Carly? Are you going to stop this feud against Robin who didn't do anything wrong but tell the truth? You've heard of that, right Carly?"

"I hate this, you are my husband and you are taking her side, I will always hate Robin. I will try to be civil though for you, but you owe me, Jax." Carly said, not willing to lose Jax because of Robin.

"Promise me that you will not dig any more into Robin's time in Paris,"

"I won't." Carly sure was curious especially now about Robin's past in Paris.

"Alright, thank you, Carly,"

"I love you, Jax,"

"I love you too, Carly."

"Jax, take Carly and go home, I need to talk to Jason and Sonny."

"You sure, you don't want me to stay." Jax asks, willing to send Carly home if Robin wants him to stay. Jax knew Robin knew that.

"No, I don't. I'll be okay."

"Alright, come on Carly, let's go home." Even though Carly was curious she left with her husband.

"Sonny and Jason I didn't want to ever tell anyone the story of what happened in Paris before I left. If I hadn't been called when I was I was going to leave France anyway because of what happened. My stuff was all packed up and Jax was going to arrange for my stuff to be moved. Jax and I stayed in touch with each other and he knew what happened and why I needed to get out of France. I met Pierre about a year before I left and he wanted me HIV and all. I knew who and what he was which was head of the mob of France and I wasn't about to get involved with him. Well Pierre doesn't know what the word no means so he kept trying to get me to go out with him. Sleep with him is what he wanted in other words. I kept saying no. He got mad that I was actually turning him down. He offered me money to sleep with him and I slapped him and said I was not a prostitute. I had decided to move and get away from him. I was walking home from the hospital when I was grabbed and he raped me over and over and I was to have four days off and so no one missed me. At the end of four days he told me if I told anyone that he would have Maxie and Georgie killed. I knew he could do it to and he told me he could have me anytime he wanted and if he told Maxie, Georgie and Mac were to be killed. It would be so easy for the police commissioner to die in line of fire killing. Two months later Jax came to visit and noticed something was off with me and then Pierre's man showed up and Pierre was angry that Jax was here and I told him Jax was married to my sister Brenda and we were friends and he was okay with that. Jax made me tell him what was going on and who Pierre was and wanted to get me out of there which he couldn't without being killed. I had enough I was a Scorpio and Devane and I with Jax's help started getting the stuff I wanted out of there and he arranged for three of his planes to come pick me up and the others with my stuff and he and I had about done when I was called about Jason. Jax came and got my stuff and I begged my boss to send me to the conference in New York City which is where Sam found me. He left me alone for a long time but with Carly's P.I. he could come after me. He told me when I moved here that I was safe for the time being but that if he sent for me I better come and now I am scared because Jax said it was in the file and for that to happen he had to talk to Pierre or one of his guys which means that he will be coming I am sure of it."

"Yes, I got a phone call before you got here and I was about to tell Jason about it. Pierre called and asked me to get a place ready for him that was soundproof and that he could use or own several times a year for illicit purposes. I'm sorry Robin he is coming after you." Sonny said. "What do you want me to do? What can I do to help you? I will not let him come here and rape you. Anyone have any suggestions."

Carly and Jax had come back because Carly left her jacket and once she started to hear the awful things that Robin had gone through she was sorry and she knew that his finding and coming for her was her fault. Carly speaks up "I'm sorry, Robin." Everyone turns to her and Robin asks him a question "How much did you hear?"

"We came back to get her jacket and when you started telling Jason and Sonny your story and what happened I could not get her to move." Jax explains.

"I am sorry Robin, for all the mean things I've done. You went through hell and I heard he's coming and I know you need protection so Sonny can't you say she's family and protect her? Put guards on her."

"No they can't because they threw me out which is why Pierre could do what he did. If I had guards or if Sonny or Jason considers me family that he couldn't touch me which was not the case so Pierre just took me."

"That was my fault because of the lies I told and Jason told. My God you must hate me."

"No Carly I don't hate you not anymore I did, I hated all three of you when this started because they couldn't spare one guard to keep me safe. I knew I was no longer family or that they cared about me so why should I expect them to care. Now I am going to be going through hell again and no one can stop that."

"Yes, they can. I have an idea that would make it so this Pierre guy can't touch you ever again." Carly said and everyone looked at her waiting hoping that whatever she said could help Robin. "Jason its simple really you marry Robin. Then she would be protected from this Pierre."

Sonny looks at Robin and then Jason and knows he is thinking about what Carly said, "You know she is right you could marry Robin and she would then be protected by us, but you would have to give up Sam for good because you would have to stay married and you will not cheat on Robin if you marry her and you would have to put her first this time."

"I know and I am willing to marry Robin, it's up to Robin now. Robin, will you marry me?" Jason asks.

"Jason, I would love to marry you. Thank you for being willing to help me. I didn't figure you or Sonny would care about what Pierre was doing to me or would do here in the states so I really appreciate your willingness to help me especially going so far Jason as to marry me. What are we going to do about Sam and Patrick? What do we tell them? I don't want the truth of what Pierre has done to me or what he intends to do to me this visit to be common knowledge. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me in Paris. I just don't want anyone to know. So what are we going to tell Sam and Patrick?

Sonny said, "Tell them you found each other again. That you love each other and want to be together and not with them."

"That would work and Jason and I have to get married fast because of Pierre coming in."

Sonny calls a judge that he has in his pocket and tells him that he needs a marriage license for Robin and Jason and needs them married immediately. He tells Sonny to go get the license and meet him in his chambers as soon as they have the license and he will marry them. He doesn't have court till late this afternoon. So they all went to the courthouse and got a license and then went to the judge's chambers and he marries Jason and Robin. Jason and Robin kiss and both are surprised that the magic that had always been there was still there. After the judge marries them the five of them went back to Sonny's to talk and Carly had suggested in the car to having a big wedding so everyone could see them get married. Jason seeing Robin's face light up at the suggestion agreed to it.

Now here they were at Sonny's and they are talking about when to tell Patrick, Sam and Liz. Jason explains to Robin that he is Jake's father and when he sees Robin's face and she isn't surprised like Jax was surprised everyone. They wondered why Robin wasn't surprised and before they could ask Robin a question about why she isn't surprised Liz shows up at Sonny's.

Liz is shown in when Sonny asks about her being told Robin says let her in, in a voice that they had never heard. So Liz is shown in and is surprised to find Robin there.

Liz asks, "What is Robin doing here?"

"I have a better question for you, when I did the DNA test for you on Jake, why did you lie to Jason about being the father of Jake?"

"You did the DNA test on Jake? He's not my son?"

"No Jason he's not yours or Lucky's there is a third person, a person that Liz said she was drunk and slept with some guy. He is the father of Jake."

"Oh my god." Jason said.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I could not let Liz go on deceiving you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"How could you do this to me, Robin? How could you?" Liz asked, knowing that Jason was going to be mad at her soon as he processes that Jake isn't his son.

"You should not have lied to Jason."

"Oh so this is about Jason you want him back but guess what he will never take you back. He doesn't love you, he loves me."

"Liz you are delusional maybe you should check yourself into the mental hospital."

"Robin, at least I can give him a child without the possibility of the child having HIV, a healthy child and woman will win against you any day."

"Like hell, get out Liz and do not ever speak to Robin like that again you are no friend of mine. Whatever you thought we were is over. I don't want to see you ever again and do not ever speak to Robin like that about her HIV again."

"If you do speak to Robin like that again I will beat the shit out of you." Carly said, shocking everyone.

Liz runs out in tears. Jason asks Robin "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Liz was a friend and she lied to you and I'm sorry about taking Jake away from you but I couldn't let her keep lying to you on the paternity of Jake."

"I'm glad you couldn't I needed to know the truth. I'm changing the subject but before we call Sam or Patrick and tell them I would like to call Mac."

"I think that is a good idea and you should tell him the truth about what's going on. I know that it will hurt him what you went through to protect Maxie, Georgie and him but he deserves to know." Jason said shocking all of them.

Robin calls Mac and asks him to come to Sonny's and she needed to see him now.

Mac hangs up the phone from talking to Robin and hurries out of the office and to his car knowing something is wrong with his little girl.

Please review and let me know what you like or don't like about this chapter or any of my stories either review or send me PM


End file.
